I'm Hotaru Tomoe
by GyNeEz-PuNk-NaNaShI
Summary: Taru-chan comes to Sammys school!(Ya Serenas lil bro)Will a couple of mischiveous gaurdians and a Sailor sister succeed in making the two fall in love and stay together? PG but just to be safe...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, so please help me out here? It's a story about Shingo (Usagi's little bro) and Hotaru. I'll use the English names just incase! Hmmm.. what more can I say. O ya! Do I really have to say it? But. butt I don't wanna!(Starts sobbing) Fine, fin I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it, except for this fic! I know! How sad! O well on with the story!  
  
I'm Hotaru Tomoe  
  
"Class, we have a knew student!" came Mrs. Himura's shrill voice, "Well now don't be shy, go ahead and tell them your name." She said to a pale girl with dark, shoulder length black hair. Sammy thought she looked cute. The girl said something, barley a whisper.  
  
"Don't tell me tell the class"  
"Hotaru Tomoe" the girl said. Instead of the usual clapping people were whispering, some of the kids in the front row inched their desks back.  
  
Sammy thought this was rude. He was, infact, the only one who clapped. Not even his best friend, Cassidy, who was normally a good hearted person, was clapping. Hotaru's face fell.  
Mrs. Himura sensing tension said, "Sit next to Sammy." She pointed to the blond boy. "Now, yes it is that time. The marriage project!" Ignoring groans and moans the teacher continued, "I've paired you off." Guess who got paired with the Samster? Yep, Hotaru  
At Lunch  
  
"Cass, wait up," Sammy called Cassidy turned around, "whats the deal with the new girl? Why didn't you clap? I felt stupid ya know" "Sorry," she looked ashamed, "there is a big deal though. Remember that elementary school your cousin used to go to. Well, she used to go there, too. Everyone there said she was a weirdo and she has these powers people say are really gross."  
  
"Well I think she's nice," Sammy said  
  
"Why? 'Cause you think she's cute," Cass smirked, "Anyway, I'm thinking we should give her a second chance."  
  
So, wadya think? I have nothing against Cass and Sam, but I dunno for some reason think Samtaru would be cute! 


	2. Decisions!

Hey! How come no one reviewed? I need some reviews! Whateva ^_^ THANKU CherryBlossem! I just realized that Ive been using Mika's last name! Ooooooppppppsss! And here comes the part I hate most! (grumbles)I don't own Saila Moon or anything like that!  
(At end of school)  
"Hotaru!" Sammy shouted over the noise of the playground. When he finally caught up to Hotaru he said, "We got the list for the project." He was referring to the list that decided what type of life he and Hotaru would lead.  
"Could you come over to my house to study the list?"  
She nodded and said, "First let me call Amara-Papa and Michelle- Mama." She went to the school pay-phone  
(Hotaru's Phone convo) "A boy, huh," Hotaru could just see Amara-Papa grinning "It's just a project," Hotaru said sighing, "Please he's waiting for me!" "Give me the phone Amara!" She heard Michelle-Mama shout. Hotaru sweat dropped "Hotaru, of course you can go and be home by 11 the latest!" "Thanks mama" Hotaru hung up and turned to Sammy with a bright smile, "I'm ready to go!"  
It was a quiet walk home. That all changed when they got home. Serena opened the front door then shrieked, "HOTARU!" she hugged the girl tightly. Sammy sweat dropped  
"Serena, what are you doing here? Are you Sammy's baby-sitter" Sammy fell to the floor and murmured something about not needing a baby- sitter Serena laughed, "No I'm his sister!" "OOOOO" "Sam, remember Rini's friend from school, Hotaru?" "Really?" Hotaru and Serena both shok their heads  
(In Sammy's Room)  
  
"So, I'm a sports announcer, you're a nurse, we have two houses one here in Japan and one in California. Pretty good so far, right Hotaru?" She nodded. They scanned the rest of the list.  
"WHHHHHHAAAA" Sammy suddenly screamed (AN Hey! Alliteration!)  
"What's wrong" Hotaru asked inching away from Sammy as if he was a mad man  
"We.we have twins"  
Hotaru giggled, "Then what should we name them?"  
"I don't care! I don't wanna get babies. That means that we have to get those doll things." "Don't worry about it! We'll alternate. I won't leave them with you!" Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Okay what should we name them?" They spent a long time thinking of names for the babies. Hotaru suggested one be named after Cassidy. Sam agreed but they'd name the other after Hotaru.  
"Now that that's over we need a bank account, and uh seven more things!" Hotaru groaned And so the madness continued.  
  
So there will be more to come,awright! In the mean time PLZ review 


	3. The Walk Home

I'm Hotaru Tomoe  
  
I know my chapters are short and I hope this is longer. I don't own SM ok? God this is getting soooo annoying!  
(After the madness)  
"Serena, I'm gunna go now ok?" Hotaru shouted slipping on her coat. Serena peeked out of the kitchen, "But it's only 8:00, I was making popcorn."  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go," Hotaru smiled, "I didn't bring my medication, I don't want to be an inconvenience to you."  
"Medication?" Sammy asked trudging downstairs. Serena nodded, "Hotaru suffers from a terrible disease." She said matter-of-factly  
"Well I wouldn't exactly call it ."Hotaru was cut off by Serena "If you want to go home now let Sammy walk with you!"  
"WHHHHAAAAAA!" Sammy cried falling off the chair he was sitting on.  
"YOU WILL!" shouted Serena and a half an hour was wasted on bickering. Hotaru sweat dropped, surveying the two fight. Her eyes went left to right, as if watching a tennis match, watching them shout insults at each other. In the end Sammy had no other choice but to say yes and Hotaru had no other choice but to accept. She had to admit, she enjoyed the company on the way home. It was a tranquil night making it quiet. that would be if Sammy hadn't come along. She had asked him about the school and he had talked about the clubs and subjects and a whole other bunch of other things that made her haed spin. "And that's about it!" Sammy grined "Good, here we are," Hotaru pointed to a squared shaped house with a black gate. It looked just a little creepy to Sammy but kept his mouth shut, "I know, it looks weird but Setsuna-Auntie loves it! Bye!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sped furiously through the gate blushing wildly.  
(In the house)  
  
"Ouch, Haruka, your pocking me!" Cried an Aqua-haired girl  
  
"Well I wanna see, Michiru" the blond boyish like haired girl hissed "I swear, you two act too odd for words" laughed a green-haired girl  
"Oh, the Queen Setsuna is too high to spy, is she?" Haruka said mockingly  
"Ohhh, she kissed him!" Michiru squealed. Setsuna pushed them aside and peered out the window  
"OUCH" the two lovers swore loudly, glaring at their friend. Setsuna turned around with a panicked expression, "Shhh! She's coming in, act normal!" Setsuna warned  
Amara, Michiru, and Setsuna rolled to regular spaces as if getting ready to battle.  
"WAIT, THIS IS NOT WORKING!" Haruka screamed as they all tumbled into the couch near the T.V. "Setsuna, go in the kitchen, and Michiru and I will cuddle near the T.V." Haruka smiled adoringly at Michi.  
"Fine whatever," Setsuna grumbled slouching into the kitchen. Just then the door opened, "Hi!" Hotaru beamed  
Michiru looked over at her, "Hows the project coming along?"  
"It's a marriage project! Of course it's going well!" Haruka grinned. "Haruka-Papa your funny!" Hotaru giggled, "You were spying on me weren't you!"  
Hotaru heard a 'thump' from the kitchen. Setsuna came out from the kitchen with water spilled on her blouse and a wry look on her face. "What makes you say that, don't you trust us?" Setsuna put on an innocent smile  
"I trust you," Setsuna smiled triumphantly, "but I saw Haruka-Papa looking out." Hotaru grinned slyly as she ran upstairs.  
"Our daughter is getting smarter and smarter evey day!" remarked Michiru. So wadya think? I was suffering from writers block, but still I think its OK. Well R&R kay? Like the color? 


	4. Just when I thought I could have some pe...

Thanx to all u people who reviewed! Especially. Happygolucky111:Yes they did kiss, im on ur fav list thanx! Yes twins. Its cute? Really! Thanx! You reviewed like all of my chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I tried but oh well!  
  
************************************************  
  
Sammy trudged home with a dazed look on his face. I'm way out of it, a part of him said. But she kissed me, came a dazed voice in his head. He walked onto the porch of a house that, apparently, was not his.  
  
EEEEEEPPPP, EEEEPPPP, EEEEPPPP! The sound of the alarm shook him awake. SHOOT! This is the old widows place. She never liked kids!  
  
"Whose out there!" He heard a croaky voice. Sammy panicked as he saw 4 dogs, foaming at the mouth run towards him. He ran, and a block later he turned around. and saw all 4 of the dogs a foot away from him. SHIT! I'm really out of it.  
  
He knew his house was a few steps away. He slowly backed away. The dogs bared it's teeth. I guess I'll just run.  
  
Sammy shut the door behind him and sighed. Finally, peace and quie- his thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from the dining room. There stood Darien, Serena's boyfriend and Seiya, her 'friend', shouting insults and throwing valuable ornaments at each other. In the middle stood Serena, gasping whenever someone swore and trying to catch all the flying ornaments, "What are you doing here?" Darien demanded  
"  
  
She invited me, you idiot!" Seiya screamed  
  
"Then why were you on the floor with her!"  
  
"I was helping her"  
  
"Riggghhhhttttttt" Sammy sweat dropped  
  
"Sounds to me like someones jealous" Sammy said  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT" they both cried  
  
"But mom and dad are home." Sammy said looking out the window, "Better  
go through the back door." Both boys nodded and snuck out the back  
door still punching and kicking. Sammy sweat dropped again, "I  
swear."  
  
"Please, no more swearing." Said Serena, cowering in the corner,  
"Anyway thanks for driving them away. Can you help me clean up?  
  
"Actually, mom and dad are home." Sammy said laughing  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Ya, well tell me now, what kind of flowers do you want by your  
grave?"  
  
A vein showed on Serena's head as she screached, "Get UPSTAIRS! NOW!"  
  
**************************************  
So was it good? I hope so. R&R ok! It's a lame chapter, I know.  
Listen, I need ideas for the next chapter. HELP!!!!!! 


	5. Meeting the Parents at my Birthday Party

Hey peeps! No ones reviewed, so I didn't update. But I wont let my faithful Happygolucky111 down! This chapter maybe pointless, cause I have no clue what write about. Ohwell.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? But.but.they already know..O fine! I don't own Sailor Moon all I own is Mrs. Himura! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, class!" Mrs.Himura smiled graciously at the class "How are we doing with our projects?"  
  
"FINE" the class said in unison (is that how u spell it?)  
  
"Good, so now those families with children come up." She said brightly as she pulled out a big, bulging bag. Sammy looked at Hotaru, who smiled back with an amused look on her face as she got up. Sammy followed her to the front of the room.  
  
"What will the 'babies' look like?" Hotaru quizzed Sammy  
  
"Serena said their these big fat plastic toys that can cry, be fed, age and ya' know we have to change them and stuff" Sammy replied with a wry look on his face, as they joined the line  
  
"Ah, technology today" Mika teased, who was behind them  
  
"Okay, Sam and Hotaru, you guys have twin girls, right?" Mrs. Himura smiled as Hotaru nodded, "Here you go," she handed them two dolls that actually looked cute. Hotaru took Hotaru Jr. (do u use Jr. for boys and girls or just boys?) and Sam took Mika  
  
"We named 1 after you," Hotaru smiled at Mika  
  
"Okay, listen up!" Mrs. Himura shouted, using her shrill voice, "Heres the deal with the dolls: They are just like human babies. You have to feed and clean them. They will cry, so don't expect peace and quiet. They will only keep you up at night if you are not taking good care of them. If you keep up the poor care of your baby after a certain number of night cries, it will die and you will receive failing grades. BOTH OF YOU! If you have two or more babies and 1 or 2 die you will not fail. but you may not be happy with what you have. Extra points will be given on how healthy the babies are. Is that clear" She looked around the room. The whole class nodded, "On a happier note, it's Sammy's birthday! We have a nice party planned for you Sam!"  
Sammy blushed and said thankyou.(Betcha didn't see that coming! Hahahaha!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school and party~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday Sammy," Hotaru apologized, cradling Taru (I'll call the baby that from now on) in one hand and Mika in the other and watching Sammy haul two bulging bags of presents to his house  
  
"Ummm, I think I could do without it" Sammy grinned  
  
"But I feel terrible, you must have mentioned it twice already!" Hotaru sighed as they climbed up the steps to the Tsukino residence. Sammy opened the door and.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
There stood Usagi, Darien, Ami, Greg, Rei, Chad, Makoto, Ken, Mina, Alan, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. (Is that his name?) There were 3 other people he didn't know.  
  
Usagi and Darien gave him some cash. Ami and Greg gave him a daily planner, Rei and Chad gave him good-luck charms, Makoto gave him some harsh birthday punches, and Ken, who expected him to be in the hospital by now, gave him a get well card and balloons, Mina and Alan gave him some of the latest video games and the Kou brothers gave him their newest CD. Hotaru gave him some healing ointment and a nice lamp. "So you did remember!" Sammy grinned)  
  
The three who he had not known stepped forward.  
  
"Oh Sammy! I forgot to introduce you to my uh.parents." Hotaru grinned, "This is Haruka-Papa,"  
  
"Nice to meet my daughter's boyfriend!" said a tall girl with boyish features  
  
"HARUKA!" shouted the elegant looking, aqua-haired girl  
  
"That's Michiru-Mama!" Hotaru giggled  
  
"Hello, and I'm sorry about Haruka!" Michiru smiled  
  
"And this is Setsuna-Auntie!" she pointed to a mysterious looking dark- haired girl  
  
"It's nice to meet you. You may remember Chibi-Usa talking about a Puu; she was talking about me." The green haired girl finished her introduction and shook his hand.  
  
"And here's your present!" Haruka said handing him a wrapped and bagged present  
  
"Don't open it around Hotaru" Michiru warned. Just then Taru started crying and he rushed to see what was wrong, crying, "Our baby!"  
  
"Our baby?" asked Setsuna, only mildly surprised, but not worried Haruka grinned. "It's part of the project," Hotaru mumbled. She was relieved when Ami called her over  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone was gone, Sammy opened the package that Hotaru's relatives had left him. It was a book titled THE WAY TO HOTARU'S HEART (All about her) Sammy blushed and slid it under his bed.  
  
He really didn't know if he liked her that way. She was nice, maybe he should learn more about her before he did anything. Yeah that's what he'd do. WAAAAAAHHHH! Mika's cries interrupted his thoughts. He was grateful Hotaru took Taru with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hotaru's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think we did the right thing, giving Serena's brother that book?" Michiru nagged the other women.  
  
"Of course, he'll use it when he thinks he should!" Setsuna protested  
  
"Yes, he seems nice enough. If Hotaru had a boyfriend, I wouldn't mind if he-" Haruka couldn't finish her sentence, "Yes, but don't you think that was a bit disrespectful!" Michiru cried  
  
"I do feel guilty but I know it will be for the good." Setsuna said gently  
  
"Oh fine, I'll take your word for it, since you're the Mistress of time." Michiru sighed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? It's 7 pages long on Micro. Word. I hope you liked it Happygolucky111! 


	6. I came over for dinner, not this!

Witch of Saturn: Im thinking of changing my pen name again. Ok yea I will. It'll be, umm.Dark Meissha of Silence or something like that. I just want to keep this fic going so here's the next chapter. I've been thinking of this other story. Its gunna be a lemon about Serena and Darien, I'm gunna try something new! Thank you to the ppl who reviewed. Im 2 lazy 2 check who they are but, I will. Ummm. Happygolucky111, Death Wind, and Hikari Fairy. Hey! How come none of my friends reviewed?! Hmph!  
  
Kurama: The Purple Witcha Saturn does not own SM or any otha Anime characters.  
  
Hiei: *Blushes* It would be nice though  
  
Kurama: *Blushes* Yep  
  
Witch of Saturn: *Blushes* ON WITH THE STORY 'I don't want Sammy to get angry at me!'  
  
Hiei: WAIT!  
  
Witch of Saturn: Oh yea! I think this chapter is kinda serious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
knock, knock  
  
"Hotaru, please get the door!" Michiru cried from the kitchen. Hotaru looked out the window. It was Sammy. She blushed and waved. Hotaru looked around for any sign of Haruka and then said,  
  
"It's Sammy, I gotta go!" Too late, Haruka had reached the first floor and grinned,  
  
"Ahhh, Sammy! He's walking you to school?"  
  
"Yes Haruka-Papa" said Hotaru, mentally kicking herself for not making up an excuse sooner.  
  
"Haruka!" yawned Setsuna, coming from the bathroom, "Get off Hotaru's case!" and then to Hotaru, "You go ahead, feel free to slash Haruka anytime." (Very lame -_-)  
  
"I'll pass," Hotaru giggle. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey, what took you?" Sammy grinned as they headed down the street.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Haruka-Papas making a big deal of everything, these days."Hotaru sighed. Sammy didn't bother to ask what exactly what she was talking about, he was too preoccupied with what wasn't in Hotaru's hand.  
  
"Uh.where's Taru?"  
  
"Omigosh! I left her at home!!!!" Hotaru spun around instantly, grabbing Sammy with her ("Aaakkkkkkk" Sammy cried, "Can't- breathe!")  
  
"MOOOOMMMMM!" Sammy heard Hotaru cry. He waited outside for Hotaru, not really wanting to talk to her parents after his birthday present. He pondered what to do for a while. He wasn't comfortable around Hotaru ever since his birthday.  
  
"Sammy! My parents want to see you!" Hotaru shouted from the door  
  
"Why? We're going to be late for school!" Sammy shouted back  
  
"It's just for a second Sam!" Setsuna poked her head out from the door. Sammy nodded, what else could he do? He opened the gate, marched up the path and climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Well Sammy, we thought it would be nice to have you and your sister over for dinner. At eight o' clock How about it?" Michiru asked, pasting a smile on her face  
  
"Well. since my parents don't know you that well, they might not let us come." Suddenly, they all burst out laughing,  
  
"Your sister has known us for a real, real long time!" Haruka explained.  
  
"Oh" said Sammy with a blank stare  
  
****************After school (7:30)******************  
  
"Oh, Serena I forgot to tell you, Hotaru's family invited us to dinner at 8:00." Sammy said  
  
"WHAT!" Serena screamed at him, "It's 7:30!!"  
  
"Oh, too bad. We won't be able to go. " said Sammy. The truth was, he wasn't very keen on going to Hotaru's house.  
  
"Oh yes we are!" Serena dragged him up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENAAAAAAA!" The three women tackled her. (You wouldn't expect the outer senshies to act like that!)  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Serena grimaced  
  
"Oh, it's been so long!" Michiru cried happily. Hotaru and Sammy just edged away.  
  
"I swear that was scary!" Sammy exclaimed once they were in the kitchen. Hotaru sweat dropped and nodded. Just then, they heard Mika wail.  
  
"I'm not going in there again!" Sammy said quickly as Hotaru looked at him.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll get Mika, and we'll go up to my room. I have something to show you." Sammy nodded. Hotaru tip- toed into the living room, determined to go unnoticed. She succeeded and crawled back up stairs. Sammy was waiting by the door.  
  
"We have half an hour until dinner." Hotaru told him, cradling Mika in her hand. She opened the door with her free hand. Her room was dark and had a gloomy aura to it. It was lit by the dozens of candles and lamps that, hung all around her room.  
  
She sat on a violet couch and motioned for Sammy to do the same. She took a picture of a white haired man from the desk next to her.  
  
"This," she pointed to the picture, "is my real father. He was in a horrible accident and died." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Haruka- Papa, Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Auntie adopted me. My mother died giving birth to me." She sniffed. (I really don't know if that's true. Didn't get to see the whole series.)  
  
Sammy hated being caught in positions like this, "Uhh. I'm. really sorry to here that." Sammy wished one of the babies would start crying but, they were both fast a sleep.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay!" she pasted a smile on her face, "The truth is. the reason I wanted to talk to you. alone was," her face grew nearer to his, " I really like you Sammy, I really do." He felt her soft lips on his. Time stopped, they didn't break apart until they heard Serena call them down for dinner.  
  
Both flushed, they went down stairs. Dinner was ate silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where's the book!" Serena demanded when they go home. She clearly found this hilarious. Wait till she hears about the kiss (Duh-duh-dunn!)  
  
"Under my bed, and no you cannot look at it!" with that said he marched up to his room and locked the door.  
  
******************************************************  
  
So, wadya think? I know things are moving just a little bit more fast. This was almost eight pages long, I can't believe it!^-^  
  
Kurama: Actually, it's 6 and ½ pages long.  
  
Hiei: *bangs Kurama on the head and smiles at me*  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, thanx? Anywayz R+R 


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Me: Sup?! Tomorrow, I'm going camping so I hope when I come back, I'll find lots of reviews. ^-^ After Hiei smashed Kurama on the head, he had to go to the hospital. WAHH! It's just me and Hiei. Oh, Hiei and Kurama are my favorite characters from Yu-Yu Hakasho! I made them a little OOC.  
  
Hiei: The Dark Miessha doesn't own any Anime shows.  
  
Me: Anyways, on with the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sammy woke- up early because today was Halloween! And Halloween meant the Halloween Dance. He woke up early just to read the book. Sammy did want to go with Hotaru, ya know! He read the first paragraph.  
  
"Crap!" he groaned to himself, "It says right there in the first sentence, ' Make the first move!'" Sammy read the whole book by the time Serena woke-up.  
  
"Why are you up so early" she asked  
  
"Oh, I'm just excited." Sammy said, stuffing the book under his bed  
  
"Okay, well get dressed." She ordered. Sammy stuffed his costume in a bag and put on a white shirt and black pants. (I don't eben know what Sam's going to be and I'm the author!!!)  
  
He rushed over to Hotaru's house as soon as he could, almost forgetting to bring Mika with him. As soon as Hotaru came out of the house he shouted,  
  
"HI HOTARU!!" just a little too soon, scaring Hotaru.  
  
"Oh hi!" Hotaru smiled, "I didn't know if you'd come to pick me up because of.ya' know." She blushed furiously  
  
"Lets try to forget that!" Sammy sweat dropped, "Uhhhhh, where's your costume?"  
  
"Oh, that's all taken care of," she waved a pale hand in the air  
  
"Umm, are you excited about the Halloween Dance?¿" he asked nervously  
  
"Not especially. I don't get the theme of 'going with someone.' I mean, nobody really dances, do they?" she inquired. Sammy thought back.he nodded his head no. "My point is proven!" she declared  
  
Okay, so don't ask her to the dance, he thought, just ask her to dance.Sammy intended to keep the dance as far away from his mind as possible for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Ok, this was realllll short! I need ideas for Sammys costume. Please HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: If you haven't guessed yet by the title, this is only part 1 of chapter 7!!!!!!!  
  
Me:Okay, R+R!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7 part 2 My girlfriends Sailor S...

Me: Hello ppl!!!!! Yes, I had a great time camping!!! And I got my Sean Paul CD!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *She's kidding!* HIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: *runs* OH HI! I've missed ya sooo much, * runs past Hiei* KURAMA!!!!!! If you don't remember, Hiei hit Kurama in the head!  
  
Hiei: Ok reunion over! SHE doesn't own Sailor Moon or any other Anime that might pop up.  
  
Me: It's a song chap, well part of it! Guess who wrote it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (The dance, or around that time)  
  
"Serena! I'm gunna pick Hotaru up now. Can you watch the twins?"  
  
"Sure," she smirked, "You and Hotaru are getting along well?"  
  
"Yeah.I mean NO! Not like that.YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TAKIN BOUT!" He blushed. And then in a much calmer voice, "I'm walking Hotaru to school cause she still doesn't know where school is."  
  
"That's funny," Serena grinned, "last time I saw her, she had a perfect sense of direction."  
  
"Whatever" Sammy shut the door, his tuxedo cape got stuck in the door. (Yes, I was way too impatient to wait for more reviews so..)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HOTARU?" Setsuna called from the stairs.  
  
"Comin! (I was gunna make it so Sammy new her secret now but, I'll wait!") Hotaru came down stairs in a Princess Saturn Costume. Sammy offered her a gloved hand and giggling, she took it. (Awwwww, some people get all the luck!)  
  
Darkness travels all around me  
  
Until you stepped upppp Now all I want Is to make you see One dance could change everything about me  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
At the dance, Hotaru was hanging around Mika. They saw Sammy heading towards them.  
  
"Go for it!" Mika encouraged Sammy  
  
"Errr.Youwannadancewimme?" Hotaru looked confused  
  
"He means, will you dance with him." Mika translated. Hotaru looked out uncertainly at the empty dance floor and then at Mika.  
  
C'mon just one dance  
C'mon  
Swing me around  
  
I'll move in perfect sound  
  
"Okay," Hotaru finally answered. Blushing Sammy took her onto the dance floor  
  
Won-  
  
The music ended abruptly. Students who were just beginning to dance looked around. Suddenly the room grew dim and the sprinklers turned on.  
  
"Is this a fire-drill" one boy asked dim wittedly  
  
"No you idiot it cant be! It's not a real fire either, I can't smell any smoke!" Mika cried  
  
But Hotaru hadn't heard this, she was staring at the basketball hoop. (Naturally I'd think of basket ball) A figure, she recognized as a youma, was sitting on the b-ball hoop, giggling to herself. The youma had long black hair, cat ears, a long tail covered in sleek black fur and her paws.the nails of the paws looked like cresent moons.  
  
As soon as the youma saw Hotaru staring at her she swooped down so stealthily that know one except Hotaru had seen her. She knocked Sammy out with her elbow (yes with her elbow) and shot through a opened window. Hotaru ran through the door and out the school with all the energy dhe could muster.  
  
"Look at her run!" she heard one girl call, "I bet she started this in the first place!" Hotaru saw Mika charged at the girl (Well wadya think? I needed to put SOME humor in this chapter!) Hotaru kept running and hoped Mika didn't follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She followed the cat like demon to a dense forest.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP!" she cried and turned into Sailor Saturn an blah blah blah (You can tell I'm in a lazy state today lolz) but Sammy had woken up and had saw Hotaru transform. He decided to keep quiet.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want!" Hotaru cried  
  
"My name is Catsy. I hate love and I hate the Sailor Scouts! Look a Sailor in love! Killing two birds with one stone!" she laughed menacingly. Then reading Hotaru's expression she snapped, "I work alone!"  
  
"Too bad! You'd need a partner right now!!" She shouted glancing at Sammy's unconscious body. Atleast, that's what she thought.  
  
She charged at the youma and punctured her with the glaive. "Silence Glaive!" she shouted and in a burst of light the youma was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry Serena! I'm real sorry. Is he all right?!" Hotaru cried  
  
Serena just smiled, " He was faking most of the time!"  
  
"Say whay?!!!" (OOC Much?) Serena nodded her head and Hotaru laughed. She swung her glaive playfully at him.  
  
"So my pretty sailor suited scout, do you really love me?" Sammy asked so suddenly, it made Hotaru jump out of her costume. She blushed and shook her head, "Love me enough to be my girlfriend?" he said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Serena just sat there looking from Sammy to Hotaru with rapt attention.  
  
"First the dance now this," she said playfully. She fooled Serena  
  
"Oooo Sammy! You got dumped! How do you feel?"  
  
"Like boxing you and laughing at the same time." He retorted hiding a smile  
  
"I was gunna say yes."  
  
"Ohhhhhh," Serena blushed  
  
"Oh man! Your such an idiot!" Sammy laughed. Serena jumped up and started grabbing at him.  
  
"My sister is Sailor Moon and she can't even keep up with me! Hahahaha!" Serena put on speed  
  
"Ahhh!" suddenly Chibi Mika started crying, "I'll get it!" Sammy called  
  
"No!" Serena barked, "Let Hotaru get it!" Hotaru giggled and slipped out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: How'd ya like it? Do you know who wrote that song? Sorry can't give you anything but this: SHE'S not FAMOUS! She is in our time though so don't go back to the hippies or anything like that! Oh, and forgive me! I don't remember all of Saturn's attacks.  
  
Hiei: She also doesn't have good taste! * glares at me clinging to Kurama*  
  
Me: Awwwww! Hiei's feeling left out! * gives him a kiss*  
  
Hiei: Weeeeeee! She kissed me!!! *jumps off a cliff*  
  
Me: That takes care of that!  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop* Right. * inches away from me* Well, bye for now! 


	9. Day 1: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Hi ppl!!!!! Sorry this took so long I was lazy. I cannot put up with the Kurama and Hiei thingy any more!!!  
  
So like a week ago wuz my birth day, check out my bio to see how old I am. It's a shock! ^-^ Any ways.lets watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Sammy!" Serena's sing-song voice rung through his ears as he marched down the stairs.  
  
"What?!" he growled (he just woke up)  
  
Serena just smiled, " Mom and dad gave us permission to go camping on Thanksgiving!"  
  
"Wonderful! Stuck in a tent with my sister, I'd rather share it with a herd of elephants." He snapped  
  
"Actually, you'll be sharing a cabin with Hotaru for three days!" Serena watched as he tumbled from the step he had been standing on. "Yep," she said gleefully, "Me and the other scouts will be sharing the other cabin."  
  
"You-you trust me?!!!!"  
  
"Ya well, your too young!"  
  
"I didn't mean that!" he spat  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WE'RE WHAT!!!!!" Hotaru shouted and then.she fainted. The others just watched and winced when she hit the floor with a loud thump. Setsuna carried her to the couch and fanned her.  
  
A few minutes later, she stirred. "When are we leaving?" Hoteru asked wearily  
  
"Now." Michiru said simply. Hotaru fainted once again and Haruka packed her luggage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By time the 'group' reached the cabin it was night. Everyone marched straight to bed after carrying luggage (and Taru and Mika.) Sam and Hotaru found, much to their relief, two beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're going fishing today!" Setsuna announced as soon as Sammy and Hotaru got out of the cabin. "Haruka went out earlier to look for a good fishing spot.  
  
"Yeah, I saw a nice big park with a lake we can fish in." Haruka said enthusiastically...  
  
"Big is an understatement!" Sammy muttered to Hotaru as they crossed the HUMUNGEOUS park.  
  
They laid a big towel near the bridge and sat on it (Yes the grass was dew-ish). As Haruka set up the poles and the other girls started off for a little nature walk Hotaru said, "I'm sorry Sammy. I know how much you wanted to go hiking but, Haruka-papa said it would be better to stick together."  
  
"It's okay." Sammy said cheerfully, "It's not your fault your so weak." It seems that was the wrong thing to say though, for Hotaru's mouth drew into a grim line and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm the one that saved your life!" she whispered harshly. She hoped no one else herd them. Sammy couldn't get why Hotaru was being so sensitive!  
  
"But I was just-" Hotaru didn't let him finish his sentence. She rushed off to the other girls letting her tears roll down her pale cheek.  
  
"Boys!" she managed to choke out the same time Sammy had snarled, "Girls" rushing towards the bridge to help Haruka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The enchanting melody of the Starlight Train rang through everyones ears and stoped when Serena finally answered her cell phone.  
  
Serena: Serena Tsukino here! Who may I ask is calling?  
  
Darien: It's me Rena.  
  
Serena: *squeals* Darien!!!  
  
Darien: Listen, is Sieya with you?  
  
Serena: Uhhh.no.  
  
Seiya: *pops outta no where* Hi Serena!  
  
Minna (all): Sweatdrop  
  
Darien: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!!! WE'RE OVER! *hangs up*  
  
Serena sniffed, "That was totally rude!" Seiya, oblivious to what had happened just chatted with Michiru. Michiru was trying to soothe Serena and was getting very ticked off by his presence screamed,  
  
"GO AWAY YOU CREEP!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And well yes, the rest of the day went something like that. No one caught a single fish, so Haruka had to drive 15 miles out of the campsite to get stale BK. But that's not all.blah blah blah blah.5 hours later and that's the bad stuff that happened to Hotaru, there's still a lot more!  
  
So what do ya' think? It took only 6 pages not the usual 7-8 Well that's all for now, say Happy Birthday! 


	10. Day 2: Making Up

Me: ArAaAaAaAaA!!!!!!! Schools tomorrow! I better get this chapter finished soon!  
  
I don't own the friggen Sailor Moon alright!!!!! So stop botherin me, let me write this chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's here, it's here!" Cried Setsun as Haruka, Michiru, and Serena stirred.  
  
"Wuz 'er?" Serena groaned  
  
"Nothing go back to bed." Michiru cooed, realizing what it was.  
  
"Darien!" Serena sobbed. Haruka groaned, swore and then went to soothe Serena.  
  
"Da-Darien used t-to ." Serena trailed of crying some more. While the couple tried to calm Serena, Setsuna slipped away to get the letter.  
  
You see, at exactly 4:56 in the after noon(A/N lolz, 456) Michiru made a phone call to Ami, telling her about the trip and asking her, and I quote, "HEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" Ami just told Michiru to expect a letter, and read it to everyone. Since then, the three have been dying to see what was in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was gathered in Sammy and Hotaru's cabin a hour later.  
  
"Everyone, I have a letter from Ami!" Haruka announced gaily. "C'mon, I'll read it!"  
  
"Wait! How'd she get the address, and why didn't she call?" Sammy asked suspiciously  
  
"Well, errrrr, her phone broke."Michiru stuttered  
  
"And she looked up the camping grounds." Setsuna added quickly  
  
"I guess that makes sense" Sammy said glancing over at Hotaru. She didn't meet his eye, instead she looked at her feet.  
  
"Dear Guys,  
  
Hi, how are you? I'm not faring so well.I had a fight with Greg. I need to tell you about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you!" Greg yelled as Ami cowered in the corner, "You wanted me to come over here to see you kiss your new boyfriend!!!" :0  
  
"Oh no, she's not my girlfriend." A tall boy with long brown hair laughed  
  
"Yes, Greg," Ami managed to choke out, "it was a misunderstanding." Greg looked at Ami's pleading eyes  
  
Cooling down Greg smiled and said, "The key to a good relationship is communication and understanding."  
  
Yes, I thought for a second that that was the end of it but there were more and more misunderstandings and soon he got tired.and he broke up with me.  
  
But I'm all right I don't care a f******* s*** about that b****. (Sammy and Hotaru exchanged worried glances and Serena stopped crying for once and reached for her cellphone.) But you know. people have been complaining about me.  
  
Once this lady complained about how I kicked her child. Well, she shouldn't be playing in the park!!! Well like I said everything's fine, bye!  
~Ami  
  
No one really heard that last sentence though. As the three friends surveyed the room, they saw Serena on her cellphone and Hotaru and Sammy talking and laughing again. (A/N Sorry, I'm lazy. I'll only do Taru and Sammy.=)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sammy and Hotaru rushed towards each other and said at the same time, " Will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend again?"  
  
"Yes!" They both said relived,  
  
"Hey! We have enough time to take a walk!" Said Sammy. Hotaru nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked along the path to the lake, Sammy and Hotaru each holding a 'baby' in their hands.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sammy said suddenly, "I shouldn't have said you were weak, especially after you fought off that demond."  
  
"Ara! Really? Well thank you but, I thought some bad things about you too. I'm sorry." Hotaru looked down at her feet. Sammy lifted up her chin. A light pink spread across Hotaru's face.  
  
"I forgive you." He whispered  
  
"Me too." She whispered in his ear. You know what comes next. *Wink wink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? Short I know. Ummmm someone said that my last chapter was confusing.Why?????? Oh well, plz review! 


	11. Word Out

Me: Ok! Konnichiwa!!!!! I've missed you soooooo much! *Sniff sniff* My friends have been nagging me about doin this so- there I'm doing it!!  
  
And uhh I was 2 lazy to do the third day of the campin trip. Ya school does that to you!  
  
Everyones so friggin confused!!!! Oh whatever!!!!!  
  
Ara! Ummm.sweatdrops r like those little well.sweat drops that u see on da anime characters heads when something weird happens.  
  
Please note the school does not know Sammy and Hotaru's relationship. Anyway on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Seijou Middle School-Lunch)  
  
"Hey! Mika!!!!" Hotaru shouted from the picnic table outside, "Come sit here!" Mika ran towards the table, breathless and blushing.  
  
"What happened?" Hotaru asked, alarmed.  
  
"Why are you so.pink?" Sammy inquired  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just need to tell Hotaru something!" she gasped. With a glance at Sammy, Mika pulled Hotaru to the corner by the garbage bin.  
  
With a gleam in her eyes Mika said, "Look, I know you like Sammy and all but.I like him too!"  
  
Hotarus knees gave in that second. Her heart was thumping fast and hard, her mouth was dry and she sat there- on the dirty concrete, gasping for breath. Mika kneeled down besides her, gazing at her with now grieving and guilty eyes, "I'm sorry-Ishouldn't have said that.It's just hard." Mika trailed off.  
  
"No, no it's not that," Now it was Hotaru's time to be embarrassed, "it's that me and Sammy we're uhhh."  
  
Mika gave a happy little squeal, "Eek! I knew you two were made for each other!" Then with several long, stiff strides she stood behind Sammy.  
  
"Hi Sammy." She said sweetly  
  
"Ummm.hi?" he said obviously confused  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HOTARU????????" Mika shouted enraged  
  
"He he.um.er-slipped my mind?" he smiled nervously up at his best friend. Hotaru, who was watching from the corner, giggled.  
  
"Oh well, there's only one thing to do." Mika said sweetly(again?)  
  
"What?" Sammy asked-Bad move! He fell right into Mika's trap.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, Mika shouted as loud as she could, "Sammy and Hotaru! New couple of the month!!!" Kids around them started whispering and giggling.  
  
"WAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hotaru and Sammy cried in unison. Hotaru's face paled and she fainted, hitting the ground with a great thud that was almost as loud as Mika's yelling. (I didn't want to make her head crack open at a time like this-lazy me.)  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Sammy demanded. Miika was now running around like a mad lady shouting the same thing over and over again.  
  
*Walk to Hotaru's house*  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mika laughed. Even though Hotaru and Sammy had made her take care of the twins for a week, she was still grinning.  
  
"Would you stop!" Sammy cried  
  
"I'm sorry! I just don't know why'd you'd want to hide your relationship." Mika said, finally getting serious  
  
"Well."Hotaru trailed off, trying to think of a reason.  
  
"Exactly! Do you know how many kids think you're a cute couple?" Mika exclaimed  
  
"Really? Who?" Hotaru and Sammy asked in unison  
  
"No one, except me!" Mika cackled. Sammy and Hotaru groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Sammy! It's not that big of a deal!" Serena comforted. "Look- every relationship goes through difficult times-  
  
"Like you and Darien!" Sammy grinned and mimicked, "Wahhhh-I want my Darien!"  
  
"Shut-up you baka!" Serena swatted at him. Laughing Sammy trampled up stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ *Sammy and Hotaru's phone conversation*  
  
Sammy: Hey Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: Hey!  
  
Sammy: Well.I guess-  
  
Hotaru: Since Mika told everyone-  
  
Sammy: We'll just have to accept it.  
  
Hotaru: I wonder why Mika did that anyway- You have a lousy friend  
  
Sammy: At least we have a baby-free week *smiles*  
  
Hotaru: *Thinks back to what Mika told her* Maybe she isn't that bad..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok! That really sucked! Really short too! *sigh* Oh well- I really make Mika un-human! ^.^ (Did that make sense?) *Yawn* Oh-just review! 


	12. Let The War Begin!

Me: Hey everyone!!!!!!! Sorry about the last chapter. I was kind of having writers block.  
  
By the way- Happy Belated Diwalii for all my fellow Indians! (Uh..did I spell that right?)  
  
Um-ya..well-to tell you the truth, I have NO idea about what to write about. I'll just make it up as I go along. So just don't expect anything better than the last chapter.  
  
*******(Seijou Middle School)  
  
Hotaru gaped at the wall before her. Her eyes stung with tears as she re-read the hateful words on the clip-board. Hotaru turned around at the sound of her name. She saw Sammy rushing to her with his report card in hand.  
  
"I go a friggin D!!!!!! Can you-" He stopped when he saw Hotaru's frail face. She pointed to the clipboard hanging on the wall.  
  
"This document is a petition against Hotaru and Sammy's relationship." Sammy read on. His eyes narrowed as he reached the bottom of the petition. In big bold letters, a top all the other signatures was the signature of Sonomi Akisado. (I'm not good at making up names.)  
  
"Who's Sonomi?" Hotaru asked. Sammy pointed to the other side of the hallway, sweat dropping. Hotaru turned her head to see a girl with brown shoulder length hair in a cheerleading outfit, giggling with the thousands of girls that surrounded her.  
  
"Should of known." Hotaru muttered under her breath. Sonomi and her cronies saw Hotaru glaring at them and they started a cheer,  
  
"Two, four, six, eight  
  
Who do we annihilate?  
  
You!!!!!" they finished pointing to Hotaru.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've heard in my life," Mika suddenly appeared, "Now shoo fly- before I swat at you like I did at the dance!" Sonomi pointed her face in the opposite direction and with a little, "Humph!" she marched towards her next class.  
  
Sammy gazed at Mika wryly, "What was that?¿"  
  
"Well..I feel kind of responsible for all this so this is my way of helping." Mika smiled sweetly  
  
"Awww! It's not your fault!" Hotaru sympathized  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"No not really." Sammy said  
  
"Baka!" Mika cried and slapped him. At that time, Hotaru ran off to her locker. Suddenly, a poster caught her eye. It read,  
  
"Student Organization Representative! Run NOW!"  
  
At the bottom of the information was a list of possible candidates. Sonomi's name stood out-A LOT! She smiled slyly. She had a way to make Mika pay..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Phone conversation)  
  
Sammy: Hello?  
  
Hotaru: *sounding oddly cheerful* Hey Sammy!  
  
Sammy: Hey!  
  
Hotaru: Do you want to rid of those bothersome problems?  
  
Sammy: You sound like your advertising something.  
  
Hotaru: Just answer the question!  
  
Sammy: Okay, Okay-Yes I do.  
  
Hotaru: Do you want to make Mika pay?  
  
Sammy: Pay for what?  
  
Hotaru: *Twitches out of annoyance* You know what I'm talking about baka!!!!! Answer the friggin question!!!!!  
  
Sammy: *Taken aback* All right! I do!  
  
Hotaru: *satisfied* Well, I have a plan  
  
~*~*~*~ (Mika's house)  
  
Hotaru rang the doorbell of a richly colored house. It had a vast garden, full of violet, red, blue, orange and yellow flowers. She walked across the porch to peek into a window. She saw Mika rushing pass the living room to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Hotaru!" Mika cried when the door swung open. "What's with the bags?"  
  
"You'll see." She smirked  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is Hotaru planning? Why has she suddenly turned evil? Why are these chapters so short??? Oh well, at least this one had a plot, kind of. What do you expect? I'm son loaded with work! (*Cough cough* Science Project) Plus, I'm taking the Hunter test so more work (ahhhh!) I'm thinking of only writing in the summer-what do you think? Besides I'm occupied with uhh..other matters. Anyways R+R 


End file.
